An Officer's Work is Never Done
by wiigamer024
Summary: Delia can't wait for her son, Ash, to come home from his latest journey. But, when Team Rocket brings trouble to Kanto again, who shows up at her door leads her to begin a new life.


**Whoa. Check this out. I'm back!  
>Before I start, just wanna say that I'm sorry for my Writer's ADD, meaning I can never finish a story...<br>****Not wanting to waste time on them, I always start something new. Which is why I love One-shots! **

**Now, this is a weird, kinda, crack pairing that probably doesnt even exsist (until now!).  
><strong>**LookerXDelia.  
>I'm not sure what you can call it. Maybe something like FatefulShipping? (meh.)<br>****Its weird, but I think I managed to make it make sense!  
><strong>**(I thought of it early Satuday Morning :3)**

** Anyway, I don't own Pokemon. **

**Blah blah blah, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.:An Officer's Work is Never Done:.<strong>

**~A One-Shot~**

She couldn't be any more proud of him then she was now. Delia Ketchum had just gotten off the video phone with her son, Ash, who was overseas in Unova. He told her about the League Championship over there, and how, even though he didn't win, he placed in the final five: the furthest he ever got in any of the Leagues. Of course, she may have shed a tear or two of happiness for him, but how could she not? His entire life was practically dedicated to being a Pokémon Master, and with each victory, he got closer to his dream. She was definitely proud of him, no matter how far he got on his quest. And neither of them would have it any other way.

Before ending the call, Ash had said that he would catch the next flight to Kanto, and come back home after his long adventure.

That was a few hours ago.

Now, with each passing minute, Delia grew more and more anxious of her son's arrival. Any minute, he would burst through the front door, and tell her stories of the people, and Pokémon he met of there. He'd tell her about how no one over there knew anything about Kanto Pokémon, and how they would freak out seeing a Pikachu in real life. He would talk about the rivalries, and battles-

"Huh?" Delia looked up, as the sound of a knock snapped her out of her little daydream. She heard the knocking again, and immediately, her face lit up brighter then festival lights. As she opened the door, her smile quickly turned into confusion, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you, Mr…. um…"

The man quickly chuckled, and held out his hand, "My name, it is Looker," She was hesitant at first, but then slowly proceeded to shake his hand, "That is what they call me." She looked up, stairing right into his stone-grey eyes, which, contradictivly, sparkled in the evening sunlight. His face was sculpted perfectly, his lips curved into a slight smile. Gaining her attention, he spoke again, "This is the house of Ketchum, right?"

Finally letting go of his hand, she replied, "Uh… yes, it is. What do you need, Mr. Looker?"

"I am actually here to ask your son, Ashton, questions about…"

Delia suddenly became defensive towards her son, "Excuse me, but what makes you think that I'll just a random stranger talk to my son!"

Looker quickly put his hands up in defense to her statement, "Nien! I am not a stranger!" He reached into one of the pockets inside his trench coat, and pulled out his badge, "I am a member of the International Police. Also, I have met with your son a few times in Sinnoh, and I must say he is a wonderful young man! Very nice and helpful indeed," He paused, seeing that Delia had calmed down, "I am actually here to ask him about his encounters with Team Rocket."

She suddenly felt a little guilty, "Oh, well then. I'm sorry for lashing out at you like that, Mr. Looker…"

His expression lightened, and his lips curved into that little smile again, "It is alright, Mrs. Ketchum. Everything's good."

"I don't mean to trouble you, but Ash actually isn't here. He's on his way back from Unova right now," She said, not wanting him to become upset. Looker simply nodded and grunted. "Would you like to come in? I'm sure Ash will be here any moment."

Looker pulled his sleve up and looked at the time. 12:14pm. He wasn't expected back at headquarters for another few hours. He shrugged and began, "Well, I have the time. I just do not want to be bothered…"

"It's nothing. Don't worry! Please, C'mon in," She stepped aside, ushering the tall man inside to the living room. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed the living room set-up: a small couch in the center of the room, a coffee table in front of it, and the TV not far off. A cute, little fireplace was a skew from the TV, adding the "country-side" kind of feeling towards the place. Looker's eye caught a picture above the fireplace: a simple portrait of the smiling mother and son.

He stared at the picture, trying to put two and two together. _Strange, _Looker thought, _where is his father…?_

"_Mime, mime!" _A petit, human-like Pokémon walked into the room, breaking Looker's trance on the picture.

Looker turned towards the approaching Pokémon, and waved, like it was normal person, "Well, hello there!"

"_Mime, Mr. Mime!" _ it chanted, tugging on Looker's coat sleve.

Looker hadn't even noticed Delia had left the room until she came back with a cup of coffee for him, "Oh, Mr. Looker, don't worry! Mimey, would like to hang up your coat." She said, setting down the mug.

Looker smiled, and let the trench coat slip off his shoulders, handing it to Mr. Mime. The Pokémon gladly took his coat, and hung it up. "Mr. Looker, would you like a seat?" He nodded, taking a seat on the couch. She picked up the coffee mug and sat next to him, "Would you like some coffee?" She asked, as he began to take the mug. "Sorry, I didn't know if there was anything else you wanted…"

Taking a sip, he brought the cup back onto the table, "Whoa, that is really good! This is French Vanilla, yes?"

"Y-yes, it is!"

Looker flashed his classic smile, his grey eyes once again shining in happiness, "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

Delia giggled, looking away, "Oh please, sir, no need to be formal. Just call me Delia!"

Looker smiled, noticing the small tint of blush on her cheeks, but he just let it drop for now. "Alright, Delia, that goes for me, as well! Looker is only a codename I go by."

"Oh, well then," she began. Her ciriousity beginning to grow, "what _is_ your real name?"

Looker smirked, wagging his finger back and forth, "Classified information, my dear. I cannot tell you." Delia began to chuckle, only before Looker joined in as well. The laughter slowly died down, as the two began to just commence small talk. Looker told her stories of some of his investigations, and times situations grew violent. She would listen contently, like a child during story time, eager to her what happened next in his adventures.

* * *

><p>"…and that is how I got my loyal Croagunk."<p>

"Wow. Being an officer seems like a very risky job." Delia said quietly, looking down.

"Sometimes, it can be, but you cannot think about that when people are in danger. You have to take charge. The law, it needs to be laid down." Looker said honestly, but Delia only laughed.

Confused by her reaction, Looker shifted in his seat, and only managed a, "Huh?"

"No, it's just… that seems like something Ash would say. Always putting others before himself, and everything." She answered, smiling. Looker, who was about to reply, was cut off by the knocking of a door. Delia's face quickly brightened at the sound, and got up, practically tripping over herself as she ran towards the door. Opening it quickly, she noticed a short, young man with raven hair, covered up with a red and white hat. His Pikachu stood proudly on his shoulder. A smile crept on his lips when he said, "Hey, mom!" And right there and then, she hugged him, as if it were years since they saw each other. Looker chuckled from his spot on the couch as he saw Ash awkwardly hug her back from the corner of his eye.

He got up, and made his way to the door. "Well, long time to see, Ash!"

Finally breaking free from his mother's grasp, he shook his hand, "Same here, Mr. Looker. But, uh… why are you here?" Delia smiled slightly, while Looker just chuckled,

"I am here investigating cases involving a gang called "Team Rocket"," Ash's expression grew darker with anger, but it wasn't enough to notice, "And many people I have talked to have spoken of you. They had said that it was you who has had the most encounters with them. Knowing this, I am only here to ask a few questions. That is all."

Ash nodded, "Uh, yeah. Sure," and proceeded in, Looker and Delia following him to the Dining Room table. The mother and son pulled out their chairs and sat next to each other, while Looker was pulling out his notepad, sitting opposite of them.

"_Pika…" _The little yellow mouse hopped onto the table, feeling uneasy about the situation.

"It's alright, buddy," Ash simply said.

"Before starting, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for all this. I know you probably wish tell your mother stories about you adventures." Looker said, apologetic.

Ash waved his hand, "Nah, it's alright. I mean, this is important stuff, isn't it?"

Looker nodded, "Exactly." Clicking his pen, he began, "So, this Team Rocket… I understand they are a criminal organization. Their motives, would you happen to know what they are?"

"Motives, huh…?" Ash thought for a moment. The only part of Team Rocket he really knew about were the morons who constantly followed him for his Pikachu. "I'm not too sure, however, there's these guys that follow me wherever I go. There's Jessie. She's the one with long red hair. There's James, and he's got blue hair. Finally, they have a talking Meowth along with them. They followed to every region I've been too, just to get Pikachu, here. If you ask me, all three of they are pretty stupid." Ash and Pikachu laughed, quickly becoming serious again as Looker scribbled ferociously onto his notepad.

He nodded, continuing with another question, "Have you encountered other members of Team Rocket on your journey?"

"Uh… yeah, actually, I have! When I was in Johto, I and these two guys, Butch and Cassidy, and they would try to do something bad, but they never really tried to steal Pikachu," Ash paused, trying to picture the other man in his flashbacks, "There's a another guy… but I dunno his name. He's really tall, dark eyes, and he wore a black suit when I saw him." Looker nodded, still scribbling onto his notepad, signaling Ash to continue. Pikachu looked at Ash curiously as Delia looked down at the floor, "Hm… let's see. When I saw him, he was getting out of a helicopter, and a few other people got out with him, almost surrounding him like bodyguards. I gonna assume he's, like, their leader."

Delia sat there, deep in thought, memories filling her head; some blissful, and some upsetting. But one thing was for sure: Ash might have not known who that man was, but Delia did. The name in echoed in her ears. _Giovanni Sakaki._

* * *

><p>Looker stood up, extending his hand towards Ash, "Thank you, very much. Those at Headquarters will appreciate this, greatly!"<p>

Shaking his hand, Ash said, "My pleasure, sir," Just then, he heard the video phone go off. '_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Phone call. Phone call.' _"I'll get it." Ash said, rushing upstairs. Pikachu followed him, leaving Delia and Looker downstairs.

Looker was up out of his seat, rearranging his stack of notes. Delia spoke, very quietly, "Looker?"

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you about something very serious…?"

Looker tilted his head, confused by her actions, "Y-yes. What is it?"

"It's about the man Ash was talking about. The "tall, dark eyed" one."

"Please, go on…" Looker nodded.

Delia was hesitant, searching for the strength she needed, "I know who he is…" Looker's eyes widened, listening to her every word, "…His name is Giovanni…" He set his papers down, and sat back down in his chair, leaning forward. Delia continued, "…He was once a very nice man. But then, he changed. All he wanted was control, and power. Then he became violent, never settling for less…" She explained, tears starting to escape her eyes. Seeing her pain, Looker got up, and made his over to her. He pulled up another chair, and sat next to her, trying to console her.

He placed a hand on her back, gaining her attention, while using the other hand to wipe away the tears running down her cheek, "Please, do not cry. Y-Your too beautiful for crying." He quickly shut his mouth, realizing that his last statement slipped from his mind.

She looked back at him, a smile appearing on her face, as she wiped her eyes, "T-Thank you, L-Looker…"

Blushing a little, he changed the subject, "If, uh… it is not too much to ask, may you… please continue…?" he said, hesitating, hoping she wouldn't cry again.

"I met Giovanni when we were younger. He was a very rich man with amazing looks. I guess you could say it was love at first sight," She paused, reminiscing in the past, "Soon, we started dating. He was very kind back then, always buying me nice things. Eventually, the time was right, and we got married. Not long later, I was pregnant with Ash," Once again, she paused. Looker's eyes widened, as he finally put the pieces of the puzzle together: the boy's father was now a hated criminal, meaning he wasn't in the portrait above the fireplace. "Like any father, he was astatic, actually," Delia began again, "but when his mother passed away, things started to change…" Looker's expression grew sad.

He started to see where things were going with the story. "Oh…" was the only thing he could manage to say at the moment.

"I remember it perfectly. We were at the funeral together. And I remember looking around at all the other people there, and everyone seemed so… sketchy."

"Sketchy?" Looker asked.

"Yes, like, suspicious." Looker nodded, with an 'ah, okay.', then was quiet again, allowing her to continue her story. "I had asked him, 'who are all these people?', and he would always respond with an excuse, like, 'My mother had a lot of weird friends…' Later, I remember I was in the car, waiting for him. I looked around and saw him talking with another, smaller built man. The two were talking, and the smaller man then handed him a briefcase. The smaller man then bowed to him, and saluted to him, as Giovanni nodded. Later that night, I asked him what was in the briefcase, but he wouldn't tell me. It was then I knew he was hiding something." Tears started to form in her eyes again as she kept speaking, "Soon, he was becoming more and more suspicious, and I was becoming more and more curious… The more I asked him, the angrier he would get. Soon, we got into a huge fight, and then… he… he left."

By now, Delia was sobbing. Looker, acting on pure instinct, pulled into a tight embrace. Rocking her back and forth, he whispered, "Shh… do not cry," He stroked her back, trying to calm her down. Her sobs became inaudible, and she mumbled into his suit. Looker pulled away, trying to hear her, "Was there something you said?"

"Thank you, for everything, Looker." She said, looking straight into his eyes. Looker opened his mouth to respond, but he found that he couldn't make a sound. He was captivated by her beautiful eyes, which were now puffy and red with tears. He raised his hand, and wiped the tears away again. "That man… he has… terrible qualities," Looker began, his struggling English weighed down with anger, "When I find him, I shall make sure he is, how shall I say, suffering in his pain." Delia smiled slightly. With one thing leading to another, the two slowly leaned in, letting fate take its course. Soon, their lips connected. An innocent touch, but it expressed the passion the two felt. They pulled away, blushing. Scilence fell upon the room. "I-I am sorry," Looker mumbled, looking away in embarrassment, "I-I should be leaving now… heh…", He hurried into the other room, grabbing his trench coat.

"Wait!" Delia yelled absentmindedly. Looker was already at the door when he turned around. She hugged him, and said, "Promise me that I'll see you again someday…"

"Hm," Looker thought. He really did enjoy her presence. He left a strong connection with her that he hadn't felt with anyone years. He began, "Well, do you happen to be busy this Satuday evening?"

"Uh… no, actually, I'm not busy at all." Delia said, a little flustered.

Looker's smile grew bright with happiness, "Great! Would you like to accompany me to dinner, then?"

Delia stood there, taking all this in, "Oh, Looker, I'd love to!" She responded happily.

"Ah, yes," Looker said, that handsome smile of his shining again, "I shall arrive here, in time," He leaned in and kissed her again. When they broke apart, he checked his watch, "I am sorry, but I must be off now… Headquarters, they are looking for me." He broke away from the embrance, threw his coat on, and made it towards the door, "Oh, Delia," He said, standing in the doorway, "…I...I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn... that was REALLY SAPPY.<br>Oh well. :3**

**Hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**~wiigamer024 **


End file.
